Oxymore
by NinaA San
Summary: Oxymore : Figure de style qui réunit deux mots en apparence contradictoires (Larousse). Adrian est le silence éloquant, Anthony la force calme. A eux deux, ils sont un couple aux saveurs aigre-douces, aux allures de calmes tempêtes. Ce recueil est composé d'une séries de drabbles sur leurs années à Poudlard. Slash/Yaoi ; En cours d'écriture.
1. Nuit lumineuse

**Oxymore**

 **Auteur :** Ninaa San (Ou Anaïs. Ou encore "Truc" marche des fois, si je suis de bonne humeur).

 **Genre :** Slah/Yaoi, Humour, Romance

 **Disclaimer :** Adrian m'appartiendra un jour, j'en suis certaine. En attendant, tout es à JKR.

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Je suis actuellement dans mon lit, à tousser comme une tuberculeuse ( _qui c'est qui attrape une bronchite asthmariforme en juin bien pendant les épreuves du CAP ? C'est bibi !_ ). Je suis sensée réviser mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai eu envie d'écrire. Et ça a donné ce petit bout, qui sera d'autre petits drabbles. Parce qu'à côté j'écris un bon gros OS nommé Dead Star sur eux, mais que je me suis attachée à leur couple ambivalant. Tadam !

PS : Je noublie pas le FlintWood pour autant, bien au contraire *sourire plein de dents*

Love U.

* * *

 **'**

 **Nuit Lumineuse**

"Tu n'es qu'un connard perfide. Je te hais" - Anthony Goldstein

 **'**

 **'**

Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Terence, le verre que tenait Adrian entre ses mains menaça d'exploser entre ses doigts. Son oeil eut un tic violent comme lorsqu'il se retenait d'étrangler Malfoy pour son incompétence après chaque match perdus.

C'était une _blague_.

Sa rétine _devait_ être devenue déficiente. Son jus de citrouille _devait_ avoir été drogué à son insu. Ce qu'il voyait _devait_ être une putain d'hallucination !

Mais non, sa vue était régulièrement vérifiée - héritier de la famille Pucey oblige -, son jus était parfaitement sain et il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait.

C'était là, juste derrière Terence. Une abherration vivante. Une trahision à laquelle il n'était absolument préparé et dont il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle viendrait de _lui_. La violence du choc lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans le ventreet il commença à voir rouge. Terence continuait de lui parler mais il ne l'entendait plus.

Son regard était bloqué sur Thony, _son_ Thony.

 _Son_ Anthony Goldstein qui avait refusé de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël, prétextant qu'il n'irait pas car il en détestait l'ambiance. _Son_ Anthony qui était actuellement au bras d'un abruti habillé comme un clown qui lui faisait les yeux doux. _Son_ Anthony qui aurait du le regarder _lui_ avec amusement, rire à _ses_ blagues, tenir _son_ bras et danser avec _lui_ !

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, hein, fit remarquer Terence en se rapprochant de lui, lui cachant ainsi l'angle de vue.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Adrian prit conscience qu'il serrait la mâchoire trop fort.

\- Combien je risque pour un Avada Kedavra perdu ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla Terence.

Merlin seul savait qu'il était à deux doigts de dégainer sa baguette et de foudroyer l'imposteur dans les secondes qui suivraient. Avec le peu de discrétion qui le caractérisait, il se haussa sur la point des pieds pour regarder le couple par-dessus l'épaule de Terence. Son Thony avait disparu dans la foule des danseurs. Il étouffa un chapelet de jurons bien sentis.

\- Laisse tomber ! cracha Adrian en lui tournant le dos.

Ignorant les protestations de son ami, il posa son gobelet de jus de citrouille avec violence, faisant trembler le buffet. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Son regard perçant fouilla les chaises de la Grande Salle où Parkinson, sa cavalière, racontait ses potins à qui le voulait. Quand il pensait qu'il avait du la _payer_ pour qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner afin qu'il ne soit pas seul au Bal de Noël, Adrian avait des envies meurtres. Le jeune serpentard se planta devant elle, interrompant les gloussement à voix basse de ses camarades.

\- Parkison, salua-t-il d'une voix plus rude qu'il l'aurait voulu. Allons danser.

La brunette au regard souligné de noir lui envoya un regard blasé, signe qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. Il serra les poings et se força à sourire.

\- J'ai un excellent potin pour toi, glissa-t-il en lui envoyant un regard entendu.

Les petits yeux de la Serpentarde se mirent à pétiller quand elle comprit le message. Immédiatement, elle rassembla les plis de sa longue robe saphir et le suivit, le menton relevé. Quand il était de meilleure humeur, Adrian aimait son petit caractère snob. C'était drôle, des fois. Mais pas ce soir. Il la guida à travers la foule des danseurs, puis il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et suivit le rythme de la danse, le regard en alerte autour de lui.

Adrian Pucey détestait danser. Ses pieds n'étaient jamais en rythme, il ne comprenait pas les pas ni les mouvements et passait son temps à écraser les pieds de ses cavalières et ceux des gens aux alentours. C'était pour ça qu'il ne dansait jamais. Il était bien plus à l'aise sur un balais, ça au moins, c'était une véritable activité d'hommes ! Mais ce soir semblait être la soirée des découvertes, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Sa tête tournait à droite et à gauche, cherchant des yeux la robe de sorcier qu'arborrait Anthony pour le Bal. Il finit par l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil, derrière Weasley Cadet et le pan de tapisserie qui lui servait de tenue. Aucune classe, ces gryffondor.

Auncune classe comparé à son amant. Son Thony avait une longue robe noire, près du corps, assez classique mais non moins élégante. Toujours sobre, mais raffiné. La seule fantaisie résidait dans la fine ligne de tissus bleu et argenté qui ornait son col. Adrian n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que la couleur s'accordait avec l'océan de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds souvent désordonnés semblaient avoir été coiffé mais quelques mèches folles en dépassaient. Adrian avait envie de passer sa main dans sa tignasse pour la remettre au naturel, son regard pur et intense ressortirait tellement mieux...

Pansy hoqueta quand Adrian inversa soudainement le mouvement de leur danse, les faisant bousculer les autres danseurs. Les couples s'exclamèrent et certain l'insultèrent, mais Adrian décida qu'il s'en fichait pour ce soir. Il lâcha Pansy en plein mouvement et l'entendit le traiter de connard, indignée. Il l'ignora et passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis d'un pas assuré, il s'avança vers le couple hérétique et se planta devant eux, la mâchoire serrée. Il ne dit rien mais il savait que son fameux regard noir remplaçait ses mots. Les sourcils blonds d'Anthony s'arquèrent de surprise et Adrian le vit rougir de gène. Le traitre a son bras ne semblait rien comprendre.

\- Goldstein, salua Adrian en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

\- Pucey..., répondit Anthony avant de détourner les yeux, gêné.

Adrian ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de regarder le bouffon d'Anthony en se demandant mentalement comment il pourrait camoufler son corps s'il devait un jour le tuer. Merlin si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, le cavalier de Thony mangerait déjà des pissenlits par la racine...

\- Je t'emprunte ton cavalier, lâcha-t-il, conscient que ses paroles sonnaient comme un ordre.

Il était un serptentard, héritier des plus grandes famille des sang-pur. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait, par ses ancètres !

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Anthony en plissant le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, fit Adrian en plantant cette fois son regard dur dans le sien.

Il n'attendit pas plus pour attrapa Anthony pas le bras et le tirer hors de l'espèce d'énergumène qui avait tenté de l'éloigner de lui. Le Serdeigle fit mine de s'indigner, détournant le regard. D'un geste impérieux, Adrian lui attrapa la main et la hanche, rapprocha leurs corps et entama les nouveaux pas de danse, en désaccord total avec le reste des danseurs. Certains s'interrompirent, surpris de les voir danser ensemble. Adrian entendit la voix de Pansy qui semblait avoir trouvé un nouveau ragot. Tant mieux. Il voulait que tous le monde sache qu'il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. A personne d'autre.

\- Tu m'a mentis, murmura Adrian de manière à ce que seul le blondinet puisse l'entendre.

Son Thony ne disait rien, se laissant faire. Bien qu'il soit plus petit que lui d'une demi-tête, Adrian voyait son regard baissé et ses joues qui avaient rosies. Il avait peut-être honte. Il était adorable. La rage présente dans le ventre d'Adrian s'évapora.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache, répondit simplement Anthony en évitant le regard des autres élèves.

\- Je veux qu'ils sachent, répondit Adrian.

Ils étaient désormais nombreux à les regarder avec une mine interloqué. Adrian continua de les ignorer. Les ragots iraient certainement bon train le lendemain, mais là, il profitait du Bal de Noël avec son Thony. Son léger parfum lui chatouillait les narines. Il lui sembla encore qu'il avait écrasé un pied lors d'un mouvement.

\- On s'était dit d'être discret, reprocha Anthony en tentant vainement de se dégager de son étreinte.

Adrian le retint en serrant les doigts entrecroisés. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, chantonna-t-il. Je veux qu'ils sachent tu es à moi. Et rien qu'à moi.

\- On aurait pu en parler avant ! Maintenant tout le monde nous regarde ! Tu n'es qu'un connard perfide. Je te hais, siffla Anthony en secouant ses mains pour dégager leurs doigts.

D'un pas en avant, il combla la distance entre eux. Les joues d'Anthony étaient rouges, délicates. Trop délicates pour un garçon. Anthony pouvait être impressionnant quand il s'énervait, quand il jurait, quand il se battait. En revanche, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais quand il mentait, ses yeux purs reflétaient toujours la vérité. Et derrière la crainte et la méfiance, Adrian y voyait beaucoup de tendresse.

\- Oh non, Thony, rit doucement Adrian. Toi et moi savons que c'est faux.

En sans cérémonie, il prit son visage en coup et captura ses lèvres.

Ce Noël-là, Terence faillit faire un AVC, Pansy fut la première source d'information pour tous les potins concernant le couple, et Adrian réussi à voler la vedette au Bal des Trois Sorciers.

Ce Noël-là était juste parfait. Et ce n'était pas Anthony, blottit contre lui lors d'un slow, qui aurait pu dire le contraire...

* * *

 _J'aime jeter des pavés dans la mare avec mes pairings douteux._

 _Merci à **So Melian** pour m'avoir donné l'idée d'assembler Anthony avec Adrian. J'aime de plus en plus leurs pairing à mesure que j'écris._

 _D'autres petits drabbles suivront sur ce couple par la suite, dans un ordre chronologique aléatoire en fonction de mon inspiration ;)_

 _En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot si vous le voulez (que vous ayez aimé ou non), ça m'aide à m'améliorer par la suite._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vais prendre mes médicaments et me préparer pour mon épreuve de cet après-midi._

 _La bise !_


	2. L'illustre Inconnu

**Mot de l'auteur :** Aujoud'hui, c'est quoi ? Cette chose ? Ce machin ? Le journal intime. De qui ? D'Adrian. Attention : Ça va piquer les yeux.

 **Note :** JKR a révélé dans une interview qu'Anthony Goldstein était de confession juive. Malgré le ton léger de l'OS, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une moquerie sur cette religion, dont le thème sera à nouveau traité plus tard. Il s'agit de l'expression du point de vue de Adrian qui ne la connait pas.

* * *

 **'**

 **L'illustre Inconnu**

"Il ne m'a pas frappé cette fois ; juste dit d'aller me faire foutre. Je crois qu'il commence à bien m'aimer." - Adrian Pucey

 **'**

 **'**

 **Quatre Décembre.**

 **Bout de Papier,**

Je n'ai jamais utilisé de journal intime. Mère me l'a offert pour "combler ma solitude". Comme si j'étais solitaire. Raconter sa vie c'est pour les idiots, les gens qui n'ont pas d'amis.

Pas moi.

* * *

 **Dix-Huit Décembre.**

 **Honorable Parchemin,**

J'ai peut-être une chose à écrire.

J'ai surpris Marcus en train de fricotter dans les toilettes avec Wood. Dans la précipitation, il a remonté sa braguette trop vite et s'est coincé les bourses. Son hurlement a retentit dans tous l'étage. Wood a acheté mon silence pour vingt gallions. La version officielle est qu'ils se sont encore battus au détour d'un couloir. Par solidarité, j'ai gardé une minute de silence en me mordant la lèvre, car c'était quand même hilarant. Je n'ai éclaté de rire qu'une fois l'infirmerie quittée. Terence me harcèle pour savoir la vérité, mais je n'ai qu'une parole.

* * *

 **Dix-Neuf Décembre.**

 **Ami Innanimé,**

Cette journée était naze. Le verdict est tombé : Marcus sera exceptionnellement remplacé par Terence pour le prochain match. Il n'est pas sorti de l'infirmerie. C'est triste ça, nous sommes capables de faire repousser des os, mais il n'existe rien pour accélérer la réparation des scrotums. C'est l'accident le plus stupide de l'année.

J'aurais peut-être du refuser les 20 gallions de Wood. J'aurais peut-être gagné plus en revendant l'information à Crivey.

 **Note pour plus tard :** Mettre le souvenir dans un flacon et le revendre quand Marcus sera au sommet de sa carrière.

* * *

 **Vingt-Deux Décembre.**

 **Précieux Document,**

Il neige. Je n'aime pas la neige. C'est froid, humide. J'ai faillis glisser dessus en allant en cours d'astronomie. Heureusement que je me suis rattrapé de justesse sinon la saison de Quidditch aurait été lamentable pour Serpentard. Malfoy joue comme un pied, ce qui devient vraiment frustrant. Les bons joueurs se perdent. Quoique, il est vrai que comparé à lui, nous autres paraissons encore meilleur. C'est un mal pour un bien.

Mon nez coule, je crois que j'ai attrapé froid. Je hais la neige.

* * *

 **Vingt-Trois Décembre.**

 **Confident Littéraire,**

Je n'ai pas eu envie de rentrer au manoir pour Noël. Mère se dispute de plus en plus avec Père. Une histoire d'adultère je crois - les deux, qui plus est, si j'ai bien compris ! Le mariage est une imbécilité civile. J'espère y échapper.

Ici tout est calme, le château est quasiement vide. Marcus s'est remis de ses blessures. On se marre bien avec Terence.

Nous sommes allé à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin de Serdaigle nous percute en essayant de rattraper son hibou indiscipliné. Il s'est excusé et a filé vers le château en dérapant dans la neige. Marcus l'a traité de sale "juiphe". Terence a renchérit et nous avons fait comme si nous savions ce que ça voulait dire.

Le garçon n'est pas dans notre année, j'en suis sûr. Je me serais souvenu de son regard.

Bleu comme la mer.

* * *

 **Vingt-cinq Décembre.**

 **Outil Secret,**

Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant le mot de Marcus. J'ai pensé à ce que ce soit le nom d'un pays ou d'une région nordique - le garçon avait une tête scandinave. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur un endroit que je pense être la Juivie, ou Juiphie. C'était frustrant. Je n'ose pas demander à Mère, elle me dirait que je suis un inculte.

En parlant de Mère, j'ai reçu un hibou de sa part. Elle m'a offert un magnifique livre sur le Quiddtich, dédicacé par Krum. Je l'ai caché avec toi, Outil Secret. J'aimerai m'en vanter, mais je préfère l'avoir en sécurité.

Le cadeau de Père m'a déconcerté en revanche. C'est un livre pour apprendre le Fourchelang. A moins qu'il se soit rappelé de ma fasciniation pour les serpents, je pense qu'il a juste eu de la chance. Enfin, pour une fois il n'a pas visé à côté et l'ouvrage est assez intéréssant. Il n'est pas neuf, je crois qu'il doit venir de sa réserve personnelle. C'est ce qui rend la chose la chose encore plus étrange.

Je dois m'entrainer avec Terence et Marcus cet après-midi. L'avantage des vacances, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas la tribu Weasley pour nous déranger sur le terrain.

* * *

 **Vingt-Six Décembre.**

 **Conseiller Insoupçonné,**

Lors de l'entrainement d'hier, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Terence m'a dit que d'après Parkinson qui connait toujours tout sur tout, le Serdaigle est en troisième année - un an de moins que nous, donc. Son nom est Goldstein (j'avais donc en partie raison sur ses origines) et il sortirai - je mets un doute sur les potins de Pansy -, avec cet idiot de Davies. Ambitieux, le jeune, mais aucun goût. Davies est un crétin d'un ennui mortel. Un Serdaigle, en somme. Enfin, si cette rumeur est vraie, Davies est donc gay, ce dont je doute car il s'affiche toujours avec les pottiches Gryffondor.

Et je ne suis pas seul à avoir fait des recherches sur le mot de Marcus. Terence m'a dit que c'était le nom d'une religion. Peut-être un sang-de-bourbe ou un sang-mêlé dans ce cas, car je ne connais rien aux religions moldues. Il parait que dans un temps mes ancêtes étaient anglicans. L'affaire m'intéresse, je veux savoir.

* * *

 **Vingt-Sept Décembre.**

 **Complice de Papier,**

Par le caleçon de Merlin, je l'ai fait ! Je ne peux le dire à personne. Ce serait une honte. Rends-toi compte, Complice de Papier, que ce serait un scandale si ça se savait. Je suis allé dans la bibliothèque cette nuit. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel, j'y vais régulièrement pour avancer mon travail lors de mes insomnies. Mais cette fois, j'ai bravé les interdits que je m'étais fixé. Je suis allé, rends-toi bien compte, dans la section des livres des _moldus_. Mère en ferait un malaise, Père me crucifierait sans aucun doute. Mais passons, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais mais Rusard à bien fallis m'attraper ! Je suis parti en vitesse, mais j'ai retenu certaines informations.

La juivie n'existe pas, c'est donc bien une religion (d'ailleur, ça s'écrit "juif", et non "juiphe", je dois le corriger). On y parle d'un homme de Dieu ayant séparé la mer en deux, mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier.

J'ai rapidement retenu d'autres bricoles et quelque noms, mais je suis fatigué et mon rhume persisite. Je vais m'allonger.

* * *

 **Vingt-Huit Décembre.**

 **Camarade Lettré,**

Les vacances se terminent dans une semaine. Aujourd'hui, Terence et moi sommes allé avancer du travail à la bibliothèque, pour avoir nos soirées libres après les vacances. Il faut dire qu'il y a tellement peu de choses à faire...

Goldstein y était, plongé dans les livres de la section de Potion. Je me rappelle avoir fait de même l'année dernière, quand Rogue nous a donné un devoir particulièrement complexe durant les vacances. Durant un moment de pause, je suis allé le voir - nous étions cinq au total dans la bibliothèque.

J'ai réussi à lui parler un peu mais je n'ai eu que peu d'informations. Son prénom est Anthony. Il était surpris que je vienne le voir. Nous avons un peu discuté et j'ai pu voir qu'il est gaucher. Nous avons un peu parlé de Quidditch et il a reconnu que j'étais plutôt bon joueur - je me suis retenu de dire que j'étais plus "meilleur" que "plutôt bon". Il n'a rien dit sur Davies, ce qui était dommage car j'aurai voulu pouvoir devancer Parkinson à la rentré.

Par pitié, je lui ai indiqué de meilleurs ouvrages pour son devoir - qui n'était pas fameux du tout. Pour un Serdaigle, j'ai bien apprécié notre conversation. J'ai voulu me rappeler de quelques chose pour faire croire que j'étais un connaisseur. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à ce moment que j'ai fais une erreur.

Quand il a voulu partir, au moment de nous serrer la main, je lui ai dis que je trouvais également qu'Adolf était un type sympa, qui avait fait beaucoup pour notre monde. Je voulais juste l'impressionner. Son attitude a immédiatement changé, il a fermé son livre d'un claquement sec et m'a giflé avec avant de partir en me lançant un regard noir !

Ma joue me fait mal, Terence s'est bien foutu de moi et j'enrage.

Quelque chose m'échappe, il va falloir que je relise attentivement ce livre.

* * *

 **Vingt-Neuf Décembre.**

 **Ami Relié,**

Je suis retourné dans la bibliothèque cette nuit - Merlin m'en préserve !

Il semblerait qu'en effet, je me sois plutôt trompé. Les dirigeants moldus sont curieux. Un homme petit, laid et brun a décidé un jour de créer une race suprême ("Ariens", si je ne me trompe pas) blonde aux yeux bleus - quel comble. Encore un qui aurait du se regarder dans une glace. Le Adolf que je pensais être plutôt sympathique est responsable d'un immense génocide de "juifs" mais également de personnes handicapées ou d'autres origines. Si cela ne s'était pas passé plus tôt dans l'histoire, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait tenté de copier Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé. La situation me laisse perplexe par rapport à Goldstein - je ne crois jamais avoir dit une telle idiotie avant.

Ce dernier m'ignore proprement, ce qui est gênant au vu que nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à être resté au château. Terence me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ose rien lui dire. Je vais trouver un moyen de me rattraper.

* * *

 **Trente Décembre.**

 **Journal,**

Mère m'a envoyé un nouveau hibou ce matin. Père est malade. Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement.

* * *

 **Trente-et-un Décembre.**

 **Inséparable feuillet,**

Demain a lieu une petite fête dans notre salle commune pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Nous sommes si peu nombreux que Terence a décidé d'inviter quelques élèves des autres maisons. Marcus a râlé - moi aussi d'ailleurs -, mais il est vrai que nous sommes cinq au total chez Serpentard.

Terence a demandé à un de ses cousins de nous faire parvenir de la bierraubeurre par hibou, ainsi que quelques gâteaux pour la soirée. C'est en allant les chercher que nous sommes à nouveau tombé sur Goldstein qui essayait d'attraper son courrier en dépit de son hibou capricieux qui le faisait courir partout dans la volière. Un animal stupide, mais assez drôle finalement.

Terence est allé receptionner nos affaires et pendant ce temps, je me suis amusé à regarder Golsdtein se faire malmener. Puis c'était épuisant, alors je l'ai aidé à attraper son hibou. Cette sale bête m'a mordu le doigt et je me suis retenu de la fapper. J'ai essayé de me rattraper envers Goldstein, mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas doué pour ça. Dire que j'avais fait un effort pour m'excuser - ce qui n'arrive presque jamais. Pas que je sois orgeuilleux, ou un peu, mais j'ai souvent raison, alors dans ce cas m'excuser ne sert à rien.

J'ai donc dit que j'étais désolé, mais qu'il n'avait pas à prendre mal mon commentaire, car - et c'est vrai -, si cette guerre stupide avait éclaté aujourd'hui, il serait encore en vie de toute façon, étant blond aux yeux bleus. Cette dernière phrase devait être un compliment. A la place, Goldstein m'a traité de connard et m'a donné un coup de pied dans le tibias. Il a aussi lâché son hibou d'un coup, ce qui m'a déséquilibré et je suis tombé par terre. Sa lettre à la main, il a quitté la volière en me hurlant de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la neige ou la chute, mais ses yeux bleus étaient particulièrement beaux ce jour-là.

* * *

 **Premier Janvier.**

 **Compagnon de Graphie,**

Selon un certain point de vue, il semblerait que j'ai encore fait une erreur. Immense, cette fois. Pas les petites bourdes, les maladresses que j'ai déjà commises - non, rien de tout ça. Encore pire que lorsque Potter a avalé le Vif d'Or. Pire que lorsque Goyle a vomis sur la robe neuve de Parkinson et qu'elle lui a jeté un maléfice cuisant. Pire que Marcus se coinçant les bourses. Vraiment, pire que tout.

Mes ancêtres - paix à leur âme -, vont me maudire sur des générations entières.

Mes parents - s'ils venaient à le savoir -, seraient anéantis. Mère en ferait une attaque et Père m'enverrai rejoindre les Elfes morts dans le jardin - à condition qu'il soit guéri, car je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui.

La nouvelle année à été merveilleuse. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en pense.

De toute les personnes dans notre salle commune, personne n'a gardé de souvenir précis ; nous avons tous été malade. Il semblerait que les bières fournies par le cousin de Terence aient été artisanales - et je veux dire par là, illégales. J'ai le vague souvenir de Marcus ayant arraché la chemise brodée de Terence quand celui-ci a traité Wood d'idiot sans cervelle.

Je me souviens également que nous nous sommes amusé à faire une course dans les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Arrivé en dernier, Terence a eu pour gage de faire une déclaration d'amour à la Grosse Dame. Cette vache a hurlé et nous nous sommes séparés pour que ne pas que Rusard nous attrape.

C'est là qu'est le drame. C'est là que je ne me souviens de rien.

Il y a donc un intervalle de cinq heures de blanc durant lequel je n'ai pas de souvenir ; cinq heures de blanc entre le moment où nous avons fui Rusard, et celui où je me suis réveillé dans la tour de Serdaigle.

Avec Golsdtein.

Nus.

Outre le fait que je me sois envoyé en l'air avec un sang-mêlé sans titre, c'était... intéréssant.

La situation ne m'était pas vraiment inconnue, mais elle avait un petit goût inédit merveilleux. Plusieurs choses se sont donc déroulées, passé ce moment de stupeur. Dejà, j'ai pu constater qu'il était vraiment gay - plutôt une bonne nouvelle, donc. Ensuite, il a une jolie peau lacté, une constellation de grains de beauté sur l'omoplate gauche. Il dormait avec ses cheveux en pagaille devant les yeux.

C'était assez sexy.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Le choc a semblé immense pour lui, car il s'est levé si précipitement qu'il a faillis tomber du lit. Après, il est devenu rouge, ce qui a davantage fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Puis il s'est lamenté, s'est excusé - je n'ai pas compris beaucoup de choses. Mais il semblerait néanmoins que Parkinson ait eu raison ; il sortait bien avec Davies et m'a fait jurer de ne jamais répéter notre petit "écart". Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter sans contrepartie.

Paniqué, il m'a jeté mes habits au visages et traité de pervers parce que je prenais le temps de le regarder s'habiller. Il m'a quasiment mis dehors, et j'ai rejoint notre Salle Commune, histoire de me doucher avant de prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Terence dormait encore, nous n'étions même pas une dizaine et nous avions tous une sale tête. Goldstein y était, et il a mangé très vite. Il a évité mon regard et est partit sans terminer sa pomme. Je l'ai prise et la lui ai rapportée. Il m'a à peine remercié du bout des lèvres, le regard fuyant. La situation était trop belle, alors je lui ai demandé si en échange de mon silence, il serait prêt à retenter l'expérience.

Il ne m'a pas frappé cette fois ; juste dit d'aller me faire foutre.

Je crois qu'il commence à bien m'aimer.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour cette fois !_

 _Comme promis, c'était un petit morceau sur leur relation, relatant entre autre leur rencontre, mais aussi plus centré sur Adrian et son personnage. Ses pensées, ses envies, sa vie. Assez perfide, intéréssé, curieux..._ _Le prochain drabble sera plus centré sur Anthony._

 _Le format du journal intime était tout nouveau pour moi, je n'étais pas trop à l'aise mais je me suis prêtée au jeu._ _N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous souhaitez voir à nouveau ce format dans cette histoire ;)_

 _Je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne soirée !_


	3. Sanglots muets

**Mot de l'auteur :** Sujet qui ne plait pas à tous le monde, mais que je voulais aborder car il est important pour la continuité du recueil, et que c'est une aussi une partie de l'histoire de Adrian. Ne vous en faites pas, l'humour n'est pas mort dans ce recueil. Pas de notes de fin pour cet OS, car il aura une suite dans le prochain drabble posté très prochainement.

J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit que je sache ce que vous pensez de ce recueil :)

 **Note :** J'ai réussi l'exploit de me faire pleurer toute seule en écrivant. Oui, j'ai la solidité émotionnelle d'une allumette.

* * *

 **'**

 **Sanglots muets  
**

"Je pense que je regretterais quand même de ne pas être présent le jour de ton mariage. [...] Fais-moi l'honneur de ne pas te battre au moins, que je puisse mourir dignement." - Alaric Pucey

 **'**

 **'**

Durant tous le temps où elle l'avait éduqué, Amalia Pucey n'avait eu de cesse de répéter à son fils que pleurer, c'était pour les perdants. Ceux qui ne réussissaient rien, ceux qui n'étaient pas assez forts. Aussi, ce n'était pas pour son fils, Adrian. Car lui était fort, et avait un grand avenir devant lui. Enfant déjà, il était le plus beau de tous son cercle d'amies. Toujours poli, exemplaire, avec une capacité d'apprentissage admirable qui faisait la fierté de sa mère. Alors non, Adrian n'avait jamais pleuré. Lorsqu'il avait eut sa première chute de balais à l'âge de six ans dans le jardin familial, il avait serré fort son seul poignet valide, enfoncé ses ongles dans sa peau, mais il n'avait pas laissé échapper une seule larme - même quand l'articulation avait été remise en place. Il serait un grand joueur de toute façon, et tous les grands joueurs avaient des cicatrices et des chutes, et il en était fier de son palmarès en dépit de la douleur.

Non, Adrian n'avait jamais pleuré. Il connaissait cependant la tristesse. Celle qui s'installe à même les tripes. Celle qu'on cache avec des sarcasmes et des faux sourires, celle qui finit par ronger lentement comme un cancer métastasé. Une bête atroce qui grandissait dans son ventre et qui grattait ses côtes au fur et à mesure du temps. Aujourd'hui, ses griffes atteignaient son cœur qu'elles comprimaient cruellement alors qu'il s'approchait des appartements de son père.

Alaric Pucey l'avait fait mandé. Son père, qui avait refusé de le voir depuis que la maladie le rongeait jour après jour, l'avait finalement convoqué et Adrian détestait avoir la certitude que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Droit comme un piquet, il finit de remonter le couloir et s'arrêta devant les doubles portes en chêne. Un Elfe de Maison petit et chétif le fit entrer en s'inclinant si bas que ses oreilles en touchèrent le sol.

Alaric Pucey avait toujours été distant avec son fils unique, comme en arrière plan dans sa vie. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était cependant toujours présent lors de grands évènements. Il avait été là lorsque Adrian avait joué et perdu son premier match de Quidditch en seconde année, alors qu'il retenait des larmes de colères et de douleurs dues à son épaule disloquée. Comme il faisait avec lui lorsqu'il était enfant, Alaric s'était accroupi jusqu'à croiser son regard.

\- Tu es un Pucey, avait-il dit. Je serais toujours fier de toi.

Si peu de mots mais qui avaient autant de significations. Même s'ils n'était pas proches, Adrian admirait son père. En dépit des lourds soupçons qui planaient sur lui quand à ses relations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un excellent sorcier et un intimidant homme d'affaire. Adrian tenait de sa mère en beaucoup de choses, comme son physique et ses manières, mais il avait appris à copier les attitudes de son père, et sa maitrise du sarcasme avait été ce qui les avaient certainement le plus rapproché à son adolescence. Du moins un certain temps. Quand la maladie avait atteint le stade critique, Alaric s'était retiré dans ses appartements, et personne n'avait pu y pénétrer en dehors des Elfes de Maison. Adrian avait passé les derniers mois derrière la portes, à écouter son père tousser et s'étouffer dans son lit, seul témoignage que l'homme était alors encore en vie.

Ainsi lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, sa tentative pour cacher son choc échoua lamentablement. Sa respiration lui sembla devenir douloureuse quand son regard se posa sur l'homme alité. Alaric Pucey avait incroyablement maigrit. Sa peau était tirée sur ses os comme du vieux parchemin prêt à craquer et ses yeux presque éteints semblaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites, lui donnant une apparence cadavérique. Le grand homme qu'il avait connu n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. En dépit de la boule qui grandissait dans son ventre, Adrian se mit à genoux aux côté du lit et il maudit ses doigts de trembler autant quand il prit la main fine de son père et la serra doucement. Les mots semblaient se coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'il retenait un sanglot.

L'homme tourna à peine la tête vers lui, et sa tentative de sourire fit immédiatement monter les larmes aux yeux d'Adrian. Il tenta de les ravaler en contractant sa mâchoire.

\- Je t'en prie ne soit pas triste. Tu devrais être heureux pour moi que je sois enfin libéré de ta mère..., finit par murmurer Alaric Pucey.

Adrian rit légèrement en grimaçant. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé son mari, sa mère ne cessait de se donner en spectacle, s'apitoyant de la mort de son cher époux... Adrian était persuadé qu'elle faisait tout ça pour s'attirer la sympathie de ses amies, comme toujours. Il la détestait tellement en ces instants...

Alaric esquissa un semblant de sourire. Adrian constata que malgré son immense fatigue, l'esprit de son père était toujours sain.

\- Estimes-toi heureux d'échapper à ça, murmura ce dernier. Je n'ai désigné aucune femme pour toi sur mon testament. Cependant, si tu veux avoir le choix, je te conseille de le faire rapidement avant que ta mère n'en désigne une...

Si les derniers mots de son père le surprirent, Adrian tenta de ne pas le montrer. Les traditions aristocrates concernant les enfants uniques étaient très strictes, aussi son père aurait du prévoir un contrat de mariage. Adrian compris alors que ce serait le sujet de leur dernière conversation. Il prit une grande inspiration. La peur de décevoir une dernière fois son père lui nouait la gorge.

\- Je ne peux pas me marier, répondit-il simplement en détournant les yeux vers la cheminée.

Son père soupira bruyamment.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne le veux pas, répondit-il sous le ton du reproche.

\- Non. Je ne le peux pas, Père. Je ne veux pas d'une femme, finit par lâcher Adrian, s'attendant au pire suite à cet aveux.

Le vieil homme poussa un immense soupir et serra brièvement sa main de ses doigts décharnés.

\- Ainsi le mystère des poster de Quidditch est résolu, murmura-t-il. Tu sais que ta mère en fera une attaque ? Ne le lui annonce pas trop vite, je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejoigne trop précocement...

Ne sachant aucunement comment prendre les paroles de son père, Adrian posa son autre main pour couvrir les doigts maigres. Sa langue passa nerveusement sur ses lèvres.

\- Le mariage homosexuel dans les familles aristocrate n'est toléré qu'en secondes noces, une fois qu'un premier héritier est né, rappela Adrian. Moi je veux être libre avec celui que j'ai choisi et je ne veux pas d'enfants. C'est pénible et ça pue.

\- Tu étais un enfant assez calme étrangement. Et tu n'as jamais eu le temps de puer, nous avons veillés à ça.

Adrian eut un sourire malgré lui en regardant le visage fatigué de son père. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé ensemble. La joie de cette soudaine proximité combattait en lui au même titre que l'amertume et l'injustice de la situation.

Après un cours silence, il osa murmurer :

\- J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas l'héritier que vous auriez voulu que je sois.

La tendresse dans le regard du vieil homme lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. _Pourquoi maintenant ?_

\- C'est vrai. Ta mère a fait de toi un enfant gâté et insupportable.

Une quinte de toux le secoua et la douleur sur son visage rendit Adrian malade de se sentir aussi impuissant. Dès l'annonce de la maladie, la famille avait fait appel à plusieurs médicommages renommés, mais la maladie s'était tout simplement révélée incurable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de serrer la main de son père entre les siennes... Plus aucune potion n'étaient capable d'arrêter la douleur à ce stade.

\- Je pense que je regretterais quand même de ne pas être présent le jour de ton mariage, reprit Alaric quand sa respiration redevint paisible. Tu as un don assez incroyable pour créer de l'animation partout où tu passes. Fais-moi l'honneur de ne pas te battre au moins, que je puisse mourir dignement...

Même s'il combattait les larmes qui s'amoncelaient de plus en plus au coin de ses yeux, Adrian fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

\- Je vous ai dis que je ne me marierai pas.

\- Bah ce sont des sornettes, cracha finalement son père. Tu as dis que tu ne pouvais pas, et non que tu le voulais pas. Je te connais et à ce jour, un "non" n'a jamais suffit à t'arrêter. Qui est-ce ?

\- L'ami que je vous ai présenté. Le journaliste blond.

Le regard du vieil homme se perdit un instant avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, comme dépité.

\- Un sang-mêlé. Évidement il n'y a que toi d'assez culotté pour le faire. Tu as toujours refusé de faire comme les autres. Pourquoi te dégonfler alors que tu es sur le point d'être au paroxysme ?

Étrangement perdu, Adrian remua un peu ses genoux qui devenaient engourdis sur le tapis. Il leva un regard soupçonneux sur Alaric.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous voulez me convaincre de le faire...

\- C'est le cas, acquiesça son père. Tu as de toute façon décidé de tuer notre lignée, rien ne pourra t'en empêcher après ma mort. Autant le faire en beauté, tu es doué pour ça.

Adrian ne chercha même plus à cacher son étonnement.

\- Vous êtes en train de me donner votre bénédiction ?

\- Outre le fait que ça risquerait de tuer ta mère, je l'aime bien, ricana Alaric. Il sait reconnaître les mauvais goûts de tes ancêtres pour les tapisseries. Du bleu irait mieux. Mais bleu roi.

Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupir et pressa doucement sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas été aussi proche de toi que je l'aurai voulu.

Le regret qui emplissait sa voix fit revenir les larmes aux yeux d'Adrian qui prit une grande inspiration pour se donner une contenance.

\- Vous l'étiez à votre manière. J'ai appris me satisfaire du minimum.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla Alaric. Ça n'a jamais été ta faute.

Une ébauche de sourire triste plana sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant.

La surprise laissa Adrian resta immobile, comme paralysé.

\- Même si c'est un secret, beaucoup de familles ont recours à des aides pour avoir des enfants, continua le vieil homme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon géniteur..., murmura Adrian en scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- J'aurais aimé l'être, Adrian. Crois-moi. Et dis toi cependant que tu ne m'as jamais déçu... sauf la fois où tu as vomis sur la robe de Fudge durant un dîner d'affaire, ricana-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je lui ai rendu service, se défendit Adrian en forçant un sourire. Elle était atroce.

Un court silence confortable s'installa. Seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée se faisait entendre alors qu'Adrian était en pleine réflexion. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent ainsi ? Alors qu'il était au sommet de sa carrière de joueur professionnel, qu'il allait enfin s'installer avec Thony, il fallait que son univers bascule. Il fallait que son père soit sur son lit de mort pour qu'il puisse se sentir si proche de lui alors qu'il allait en être séparé à jamais. La vie était d'une ironie affligeante. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une première larme ruissela sur sa joue.

\- Ne pleure pas, petit Pucey, murmura Alaric. Je me suis dis plusieurs fois que j'aurais du intervenir dans ton éducation. Mais quand je vois le résultat, je me dis que ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Si tu n'en a pas le sang, tu as le caractère d'un Pucey. Je suis relativement fier de toi, Adrian.

Une autre larme coula lentement, se frayant un chemin le long de l'arrête de son nez avant de tomber sur leurs mains enserrées. Son père se dégagea doucement et lutta pour retirer la chevalière qu'il portait, après quoi il la fourra dans la main de son fils qu'il enserra à nouveau.

\- Un bijoux de famille transmis à un sang mêlé... soupira Alaric.

\- Les ancêtre vont me maudire... gémit Adrian en rejetant la tête en arrière, luttant contre une nouvelle montée de larmes qui menaçait de s'échapper.

\- Laisse les macchabées à leur place bon sang ! s'énerva Alaric. Tu es vivant, et ceci est ton héritage.

\- Cette bague est laide, tenta de plaisanter Adrian alors qu'il luttait contre les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger.

\- Approches toi.

Le jeune homme frotta ses yeux et obéis. La main libre de son père le talocha à l'arrière de la tête, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il disait des stupidités étant enfant.

\- Ignoble inculte. C'est une chevalière en argent. Fais la fondre et remodèle-la pour ton futur époux. La tradition le veut ainsi. Si tu dois toutes les piétiner, respectes au moins celle là, au nom de Merlin.

Adrian hocha mécaniquement la tête plusieurs fois, serrant le bijoux dans ses mains. Les doigts décharnés de son père les pressèrent brièvement.

\- Je me sens fatigué, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Mais je te demande une dernière chose. Je veux que tu racontes ton mariage à mon portrait. Mais par pitié, si tu l'installe dans la maison, mets-le le plus loin possible de celui de ta mère. Je l'ai assez supporté de mon vivant...

\- Je vous le promet, répondit Adrian après une inspiration.

Ses jambes lui semblèrent lourdes lorsqu'il se releva, et il sembla que lâcher la main de son père était la chose la plus difficile qu'il eut à faire. Sa main tremblant se posa sur la poignée de la porte et il quitta la chambre de son père pour la dernière fois.

\- Ne pleure pas, petit Pucey, répéta Alaric depuis son lit alors qu'Adrian refermait les doubles portes, le cœur en miettes, la mort dans l'âme.

 **oOo**

Adrian passa le reste du temps enfermé dans sa chambre d'enfant, refusant la présence de sa mère et mangeant sommairement le repas que les Elfes de Maison déposaient sur son bureau. Il tourna en rond, l'esprit dans le vide durant près d'une semaine, la bague dans sa main à ne pas savoir qu'en faire.

Le huitième jour après sa dernière conversation avec Alaric, vers huit heures du matin, le glas du jardin familial retentit dans la nuit. Ce jour marqua la première fois où Adrian transplana en trombes pour éclater en sanglots dans les bras d'Anthony.


	4. Culot Réservé

**Mot de l'auteure :** Après... 3 mois d'absence ? (Hem...), Me voici de retour avec un nouvel opus des aventures d'Adrian et Anthony. En attendant la suite de AF et de TFT qui ne devraient pas tarder trop longtemps ;) Bonne lecture !

 **Note :** Pour rappel, les petits fragments de cette histoires ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique, mais plutôt selon mon envie de les écrire. Nous retournons en arrière, juste après le 2ème opus d'Oxymore. Point de vue d'Anthony cette fois, Enjoy !

* * *

 **Culot réservé**

 **'**

 **'**

Tandis que les températures semblaient chuter de plus en plus, Anthony frottait frénétiquement ses mains les unes contre les autres en soufflant dessus, dans un inutile espoir de les réchauffer un peu. Autour de lui, c'était l'effervescence. Tous les élèves réunis hurlaient leur propres commentaires sur le match opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard.

\- SORS-TOI LES DOIGTS DU CUL, DAVIES ! criait Terry en sautant compulsivement sur les gradins jusqu'à les faire trembler. Non mais c'est pas possible quand même !

Son ami se laissa tomber lourdement, la tête entre les mains, dépité du score qu'affichait le match. Tout autour d'eux, c'était la cohue alors que Marcus Flint percutait de plein fouet Roger Davies, soulevant de nombreuses protestations de la part de l'équipe des bleus. Anthony serra les dents en voyant Roger grimacer de douleur avant de se ressaisir. Tout le monde savait que Flint était une petite ordure, un fouteur de merde qui s'amusait à prendre pour cible Roger, dont c'était la première année en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, Anthony n'était pas dupe. Son petit doigt lui soufflait que l'histoire avait un lien avec Adrian Pucey, l'autre poursuiveur de Serpentard et meilleur ami de Flint. A l'aide de sa longue-vue, il pouvait voir son petit air satisfait chaque fois que Roger ratait une passe, se prenait un cognard, ou se faisait tout simplement percuter.

Ce n'était pas compliqué, Serpentard allait gagner le match. Ils en avaient les capacités, car leur équipe était la mieux soudée et la mieux entrainée. Ils pouvaient gagner tout de suite s'ils le voulaient. Malfoy n'était pas une perle, mais il était beaucoup plus à l'aise sur un balais que Cho, qui se faisait harceler de cognards. Non, ils ne voulaient pas gagner. Pas tout de suite. Anthony était persuadé que le but de l'équipe de Serpentard était d'humilier celle de Serdaigle. Roger n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son équipe, dispatchée dans le terrain alors que Pucey, Flint et même cet idiot complètement miro de Montague marquaient buts sur buts et que Malfoy semblait cueillir des champignons avec son petit air de prince royal. C'était de l'acharnement, et Anthony avait une boule dans le ventre en sachant qu'il en était très certainement la cause.

\- J'avais misé treize gallions sur Davies, se lamentait Terry tandis que Pucey exécutait une nouvelle petite danse aérienne une fois son but marqué. Pourquoi il est aussi nul bon sang ? Tu l'as trop fatigué ou quoi ? accusa Terry en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Fermes-là ! intima Anthony, espérant que personne n'ait entendu autour d'eux.

Heureusement pour lui un tonnerre de réclamations autour d'eux couvrait leur conversation. De tout son entourage, Terry était le seul à être au courant de sa relation avec Roger. Déjà parce qu'il était son seul confident, et aussi parce qu'il le couvrait lors de ses petites escapades nocturnes.

\- Je ne l'ai pas rejoint, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répliqua Anthony en ajustant sa longue-vue sur le sourire narquois éclatant de Pucey.

\- ATTENTION AU COGNARD ! DERRIRE-TOI CRETIN ! OH MAIS MERDE, NON ! jura Terry à côté de lui. Oh, pour un coup comme ça t'as intérêt à le priver de ta lune pendant une semaine...

\- De toute façon il ne verra plus ma lune, puisqu'on est plus ensemble, déclara Anthony tandis que Pucey le fixait du regard et lui envoyait un baiser avec sa main depuis l'autre bout du terrain.

Non mais quel crétin celui-là...

Le visage éloigné de Pucey fut brusquement remplacé par la narine de Terry en gros plan, faisant sursauter Anthony alors que Terry lui arrachait son instrument des mains.

\- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?

Les yeux grands écarquillés, Anthony recula sur son siège alors que Terry lui attrapait le col, complètement fou.

\- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ? MAIS QUAND ?

\- On s'est séparé ce matin, c'est tout, se défendit Anthony en songeant que s'il continuait à s'énerver comme ça, Terry finirait par se transformer en goule. Je lui ai juste dit que je ne voyais pas où on allait et que je préférais arrêter...

\- PARCE QUE C'EST TOI QUI L'A LARGUE ? MAIS TU POUVAIS PAS ATTENDRE CE SOIR, APRÈS LE MATCH ?

Terry le secouait à présent comme un prunier trop mûr si bien qu'Anthony crut que ses cervicales allaient se briser.

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! se défendit-il en essayant de libérer son col de l'emprise de Terry.

Il le repoussa fermement et se leva d'un bond et plongea sa main dans les poches de sa robe bleue et argenté.

\- Tiens, le voila ton argent puisque c'est si important pour toi ! s'écria-t-il en lui lançant une poignée des gallions qu'il avait en poche, sans même prendre la peine de les compter.

Agacé et vexé, il tourna les talons dans un mouvement cape qu'il espérait impressionnant et quitta les gradins d'un pas vif, tandis que Lee Jordan scandait la victoire de Serpentard sous un tonnerre de réclamations.

 **oOo**

Alors que l'après-midi commençait à décliner, Anthony suivait ses pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre le chemin des vestiaires pour saluer l'équipe après chaque match, quel que soit son score et papoter avec Roger avant qu'ils se donnent rendez-vous plus tard. Sauf que ce soir, il ne savait plus quel comportement adopter. S'il ne venait pas, ce serait contraire à sa promesse envers Roger de continuer à rester ami, et aussi un peu dégueulasse envers les autres joueurs. Avec le temps, ils pensaient qu'Anthony était réellement un de leurs supporters. Ce qui n'était pas tout-à-fait vrai. Anthony aimait bien regarder le quidditch. Sans plus.

Mais dans le cas contraire, se forcer à venir le rendait tout aussi hypocrite. Il n'était pas méchant. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être méchant. Mais à trop faire passer les autres avant lui, il s'était coincé tout seul.

La boule au ventre, il s'approcha des vestiaires de Serdaigle, plus calme que celui de Serpentard dont lui parvenaient des échos de rires et des blagues bien lourdes.

Bien. Il y était. La porte était face à lui. Derrière il y avait l'équipe de Serdaigle. Et il y avait Roger. Roger qui avait réellement été peiné de leur rupture.

 _Merde._

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se donner du courage, Anthony passa les doigts dans sa crinière blonde, dérangeant encore plus ses mèches rebelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ?

\- Eh, Thony, lança une voix dans son dos qui le fit se figer en plein mouvement. Tu viens voir à quoi ressemble un vrai champion ?

Anthony regrette aussitôt d'avoir tourné la tête pour fixer Pucey dont il avait reconnu la voix railleuse. Il détourna immédiatement le regard en tournant le dos, une main sur les yeux.

 _Pourquoi, Seigneur ? Pourquoi ?_

\- Oh allez, ne fais pas ta chochotte, Thony. Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade-là, non ?

\- C'est Goldstein, corrigea Anthony d'une voix sèche. Et je te conseille de mettre une serviette. Tu es ridicule.

\- La nudité te gênes vraiment ? plaisanta Pucey tandis qu'Anthony entendait le bruit de ses pas mouillés se rapprocher de lui.

Et pourquoi il n'ouvrait pas cette porte ? Ah oui, il n'en avait pas envie. Dans sa tête, la voix de Terry plaisantait :" _Nouveau dilemme ! Tu préfèrerais... aller voir ton ex après votre rupture pour un match qu'il a perdu lamentablement, ou rester avec Pucey à poil ?_ ". Sauf que ce n'était pas un dilemme. C'était la vérité. Quitte à choisir, il se surprit à préférer rester avec Pucey, même s'il lui tournait le dos. Au fond, le Serpentard n'était pas si pénible que ça. Il était un peu spécial. Et Anthony était réellement stupéfait des efforts qu'il faisait pour l'approcher avec sa discrétion digne d'un éléphant dans un magasin de verre. Cette manie qu'il avait de débouler dans tous les endroits qu'Anthony fréquentait avec une attitude détachée comme s'il y allait tous les jours. Drôles de hasards. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire en fait...

C'était finalement devenu une sorte de routine bizarre, à la limite du flirt. Pucey le cherchait en permanence, et Anthony faisait semblant de le trouver lourd alors qu'il apprenait à apprécier un peu sa présence et les quelques mots qu'ils échangeaient. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas dire que Pucey n'était pas tenace. C'était presque remarquable.

\- C'est Davies que tu viens voir, pas vrai ? fit Pucey en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Proche. Très proche. Trop proche depuis leur seule et unique nuit ensemble.

 _Mais vas mettre un boxer, nom de Dieu !_

\- Je voulais saluer l'équipe, corrigea Anthony en fixant obstinément le blason de sa Maison sur la porte.

\- Tu te trompes d'équipe. Les gagnants, c'est le vestiaire d'à côté.

\- C'est plutôt celui des beaufs, je dirai, répliqua Anthony.

\- Tu es dégoûté du score du match, avança Pucey.

\- Je suis dégouté de l'attitude de l'équipe, objecta-t-il en tournant finalement le regard vers Pucey.

La surprise qu'il lu dans les yeux de son interlocuteur l'étonna tout autant. Mince. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

\- Son attitude ?

Anthony chercha un instant ses mots, déstabilisé par le regard du Serpentard. Même le rictus qu'il avait habituellement au coin des lèvres était parti.

\- Son attitude, répéta Anthony en cherchant ses mots, elle n'est pas fair-play. Les vrais sportifs ne se comportent pas comme ça.

Un sourcil sombre se releva et le Serdaigle resta muet pendant que Pucey le jaugeait. C'était curieux de le voir ainsi, sans sarcasmes, sans narcissisme, comme mis à nu.

Ah oui. Nu.

 _Merde, remonte les yeux !_

Ses joues chauffèrent alors qu'il remontait son regard qu'il avait laissé trainé un peu trop à son goût, sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Une immense Ola montait à présent depuis le vestiaire de Serpentard, faisant se retourner Pucey un instant. Il sourit et se décolla de l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Très bien, Thony. Et que dirais-tu alors de venir me montrer à quoi ressemble une "attitude fair-play" un de ses soirs ?

Puis il se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je traine régulièrement près de la tour d'Astronomie après vingt-deux heures.

Et tranquillement, il recula, lui offrit un de ses petits clins d'œils dont il avait le secret avant et parti tranquillement regagner son vestiaire.

\- C'est Goldstein ! corrigea Anthony à son intention. Et tu peux toujours rêver !

Le ricanement de Pucey fut noyé par le vacarme alors qu'il rejoignait ses Anthony était immobile, à fixer le blason Serdaigle. Il n'en avait toujours pas envie. Non. De quoi avait-il envie alors ? Pas de ça, c'était sûr.

En tournant les talons pour quitter le bâtiment, les formes musclées du Serpentard toujours imprimées dans son visage, Anthony se prit à penser qu'après tout, il avait bien envie de visiter la tour d'Astronomie ce soir...


	5. Obscure clarté

**Mot de l'auteure :** Eh bien, il me semble être en bonne voie pour reprendre toutes mes histoire (RIP). Allez, pour ce nouvel OS, un petit détour du côté d'Adrian. Love !

* * *

 **.**

 **Obscure clarté**

 **.** "Je ne savais pas que l'Astrologie te faisait cet effet-là..." _ Adrian Pucey

 **.**

 **.**

Il faisait nuit, et il faisait froid. Très froid. Assis sur la rampe, les pieds ballotant dans le vide, Adrian croquait pensivement dans sa pomme, le nez pointé vers les étoiles, emmitouflé dans son long manteau doublé de fourrure. Poudlard avait cet avantage d'être en hauteur, ainsi les nuit où le ciel était clair étaient souvent constellé d'étoiles. Depuis son enfance, son père Alaric s'était efforcé de lui apprendre l'art de l'Astronomie. A ce jour, Adrian connaissait plus de deux cents étoiles différentes, et presque une bonne trentaine de constellations, ainsi que les histoires qui y était associées. Mais son plus grand plaisir, c'était d'en inventer de nouvelles. Pouvoir dessiner dans le ciel, inventer ses propres histoires. Être l'architecte du Monde.

Aussi, sous la Grande Ours se trouvait celle du Sorcier à la Marmite Sauteuse. C'était la première qu'il avait dessinée à six ans, car elle ressemblait à un chaudron penché sur le côté. Les yeux perdus, il tenta d'en repérer plusieurs tout en mastiquant son fruit jusqu'au trognon. Qu'allait-il dessiner dans le ciel, cette fois ? Ses dent grattaient pensivement son trognon quand il entendit du mouvement dans les escalier en bois, derrière lui. Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il se redressa et jeta le vestige de son fruit au loin.

\- Salut, lança Anthony quand sa tête blonde fut visible alors qu'il finissait son ascension des terribles escaliers.

Adrian pouvait deviner ses joues rougies par l'effort tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, un gros livre contre sa poitrine. Des rouleaux de parchemins dépassaient de sa poche, et Adrian fut persuadé qu'il avait encore oublié sa plume.

\- Je suis désolé pour le retard, souffla-t-il. Je suis tombé sur Miss Teigne dans les couloirs alors j'ai du faire un détour...

\- Tu n'es pas très en retard, après tout, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Adrian avec un sourire plein de dents.

Il fut ravi de constater que depuis la troisième fois qu'ils se voyaient, ses petites remarques avaient toujours le même effet sur Anthony qui soupira et secoua la tête de dépit. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, ses soupirs étaient un peu moins crédibles... Adrian n'avait donc aucune raison de désespérer.

\- Bon. Sur quoi est ton devoir cette fois ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais comme recherches associées ? embraya Adrian avant qu'Anthony ne puisse reprendre son souffle.

\- Sujet libre. Mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir du tout... On a déjà fait ensemble toutes celles que je connais.

Prenant son rôle de professeur très au sérieux, Adrian se tourna vers la rembarre, les mains dans le dos.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé des signes astrologiques et de quelques héros. Que dirais-tu d'une légende, cette fois ?

Il se tourna finalement vers lui et lui tendit la main pour le rejoindre. Un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres, Anthony l'ignora délibérément et se plaça à côté de lui. Adrian nota qu'il était un peu plus près de lui chaque fois. Leurs genoux se touchaient tandis qu'Anthony sortait un parchemin de sa poche. Cependant, Adrian n'attendit pas qu'il sorte tout son attirail d'encres et de plumes.

\- Prend la mienne, le coupa-t-il en plein élan en dégainant une longue plume stylisée de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Tu me fais pitié avec tout ton bordel, justifia-t-il devant l'air aussi surpris que méfiant de son camarade.

Le blond sembla hésiter un instant de s'en saisir du bout des doigts comme si elle était faite en cristal. Le Serpentard compris à sa tête qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vu ce modèle. Ça le rendait encore plus fier.

\- Laisse-la faire. Elle sait se débrouiller, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avec un immense sourire, sachant que son suspense volontaire promettrait un merveilleux effet chez le Serdaigle. Bien. Alors cette fois je vais te parler du Gobelin Malicieux.

Et la tête d'Anthony quand la plume s'envola de sa main pour gratter toute seule le parchemin valait vraiment le coup. Adrian ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et raconta son histoire, les mots venant tous seuls tandis qu'il désignait le ciel de ses doigts. De temps en temps, il désignait une étoile ou deux, traçait des lignes colorées avec sa baguette en racontant les aventures d'Eargit l'Affreux et du Trésor enfoui bien plus profondément que les salles les plus secrètes de Gringotts. Et Anthony dévorait ses histoires, le nez perdu dans le ciel, posant une ou deux questions que la plume grattait toute seule. Au bout d'une heure, le parchemin était déjà noircit d'une prise de note très complète qui permettrait à Anthony de remporter un très joli Optimal à son devoir.

\- Je te remercie vraiment, dit Anthony en roulant son parchemin dans sa poche, une fois que Adrian eut finit.

Avec un air qui transpirait la fausse modestie, Adrian haussa les épaules en posant ses coudes sur la rembarre. Il était prêt de minuit mais la fatigue ne se faisait pas encore sentir. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui ne voulais pas la ressentir.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette histoire t'as beaucoup plus intéressée que les autres, commenta Adrian, notant que son camarade n'avait pas encore amorcé le moindre geste pour partir.

Et ça lui convenait. Au fur et à mesure de leurs temps passés ensembles, Anthony restait toujours un peu plus avec lui, prolongeant le plaisir de sa compagnie.

\- Oui, c'était bien plus intéressant que les cours d'histoires, concéda Anthony. Est-ce que ce trésor existe réellement ? Il y a déjà eu des preuves pour le confirmer ?

\- Il existe des choses qui existent réellement sans pour autant qu'il y ait des preuves, répondit Adrian avec un sourire goguenard.

Les coins des lèvres d'Anthony se souleva un instant tandis qu'il tentait de réprimer un sourire faussement blasé. Adrian en profita pour retracer du regard la ligne de grains de beauté qui descendait de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, où elle disparaissait sous l'écharpe en laine du blond.

\- Vas-tu maintenant me dire ce qu'est cette plume ? questionna Anthony en le ramenant sur terre.

Le Serpentard fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

\- Non.

Puis il rajouta :

\- Comme le dit votre expression moldue déjà : « Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets ». C'est bien ça ?

Et le doux rire d'Anthony était juste incroyablement agréable à son oreille.

\- Je suis surpris que tu connaisses des proverbes moldus, avoua le Serdaigle.

\- Tu serais encore plus surpris de ce que j'apprends chaque jours sur les moldus, rétorqua Adrian, pensant lui clouer le bec avec sa tirade.

Ce fut momentanément le cas car Anthony s'appuya d'un coude sur la rambarde en le toisant du regard, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer la véracité de ses propos. Pas une seule fois son camarade ne rompit le contact visuel.

\- Interessant, acquiesça le plus jeune. Je te rend ta plume, alors.

\- Non, je te la donne, c'est un cadeau.

Et c'était redondant comme Anthony le toisa à nouveau, comme s'il tentait de le cerner par la force même de ses iris bleus, rendus plus sombre avec le clair de lune.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Adrian en se rapprochant un peu pour se mettre à son niveau. Comme ça tu sera obligé de revenir me voir quand l'enchantement se sera dissipé, ajouta-t-il avec un air narquois.

Tout le temps où il s'était avancé, l'autre n'avait pas bougé alors il prit cela comme un encouragement. C'était un jeu qui l'excitait tellement. Voudra ? Voudra pas ? Adrian ne pensait vraiment pas s'en lasser de sitôt. Et Anthony sourit quand il se détourna au dernier moment vers le ciel, laissant Adrian coi et légèrement frustré. Il était si près de l'embrasser...

\- Raconte-moi une autre histoire, quémanda Anthony.

Et l'excitation d'Adrian revenait tandis qu'il avait le nez juste au dessus de son chemin de grain de beauté.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, murmura Adrian en comblant la distance entre eux d'un pas.

Son torse appuyait légèrement sur le dos de son camarade tandis qu'il baissait la tête, parlant d'une voix plus douce que celle qu'il avait prise pour son exposé quelques temps avant. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à poser son menton sur l'épaule du Serdaigle et a passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Tellement confortable...

\- Il existe une étoile solitaire. Elle est curieuse car elle ne fait partie d'aucune constellation existante. Elle est complexe et semble isolée pour les autres mais un œil bien avisé peu la reconnaître en mille. Son nom est la Pierre d'Or*...

\- Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclama Anthony en se tournant face à lui et Adrian eut un immense sourire satisfait.

\- Chuut, ce n'est pas toi qui raconte, le réprimanda Adrian en se permettant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

La mine faussement agacée de l'autre était un pur délice et Adrian prit une grande inspiration pour calmer l'excitation qui revenait. Tout en inventent son histoire au fur et à mesure, son doigt quitta les lèvres d'Anthony pour suivre un tout autre genre de constellation, la ligne de grains de beauté du Serdaigle qu'il reliait les un aux autres en déblatérant son récit abracadabrant, sans queue ni tête. L'encouragement qu'il cherchait vint quand Anthony pencha sa tête de l'autre côté, lui laissant le champ libre, comme une invitation silencieuse à continuer d'explorer sous son écharpe.

\- ... et c'est donc ce qui fait de cette toute petite étoile, une étoile bien plus particulière que les autres. Intéressante, éloignée, insaisissable et pourtant si proche, termina Adrian en tirant l'écharpe pour dévoiler la peau blanche et chaude cachée dessous.

Durant le silence confortable qui succéda à ses paroles, ses lèvres remplacèrent son doigt, retraçant le chemin inverse en un contact plus léger, aérien. Puis un minuscule bout de langue pointa entre elles et Adrian sentit Anthony frissonner contre lui en même temps que sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Il était proche de craquer... Et il craqua beaucoup plus vite qu'Adrian ne l'avait prévu, empoignant ses cheveux jusqu'à amener leur visage à la même hauteur, avant de leur imposer un baiser qui ravit d'autant plus Adrian qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'ardeur.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'Astrologie te faisait cet effet-là, commenta Adrian entre deux baisers tandis que ses doigts défaisaient la chemise du blond avec un empressement qu'il ne se connaissait pas jusqu'alors.

\- Ferme-là et retire ton pantalon, ordonna Anthony et bon dieu, Adrian ne regrettait absolument pas de lui servir de professeur particulier.

Même s'il devait jouer contre Gryffondor le lendemain, avec un sacré rhume dû à leur escapade nocturne.

* * *

*Gold Stein signifie "Pierre dorée" en Allemand

* * *

Tadam ! Une reprise toute douce, toute fluide (ou pas...) en attendant les gros chapitres. Love on you.


	6. Incompréhensible évidence

**Mot de l'auteure :** Un mini chapitre, tout petit, rikiki. Love u.

* * *

 **.**

 **Incompréhensible évidence**

« Je crois que c'est la chose la plus égoïste que tu ne m'aie jamais dite. Mais c'est oui, évidement [...]. » _ Anthony Goldstein

 **.**

 **.**

\- Eh bien, tu as du goût, avait dit Adrian alors qu'Anthony venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, encore endormi. Je veux que tu viennes m'aider à réaliser les travaux. Prend ta valise.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? avait marmonné Anthony tout en tournant, dans un espoir vain de se rendormir.

\- Je te l'ai dis, tu as du goût.

Puis, voyant le regard noir de son amant, Adrian avait ajouté à voix basse :

\- Et puis, le manoir est gelé. J'ai besoin d'avoir ton petit corps chaud contre moi la nuit. Même si tu ronfles. Et que tu parles dans ton sommeil. Et que de temps en temps tu me mets à me baver dessus...

\- Stop ! l'avait arrêté Anthony. Stop. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus égoïste que tu ne m'aie jamais dite. Mais c'est oui, évidement. Je viendrais t'aider. Maintenant ferme là, il n'est que dix heures du matin.

Ça avait donc commencé simplement. Et ça c'était installé petit à petit, presque comme une évidence, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Et très exactement ça avait commencé... Anthony ne s'en souvenait plus. Après Noël, peut-être ? Non, il était déjà présent à Noël. Fin novembre alors, car il se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient pelés les noisettes à changer le mobilier. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Ça faisait alors plus de quatre mois consécutifs qu'il vivait chez Adrian, dans le manoir.

Et effectivement, ça avait commencé bêtement. Alors que c'était lui qui squattait ponctuellement dans son appartement depuis plus de deux ans, Adrian avait décidé de réinvestir la demeure familiale qui lui revenait de droit suite au décès de sa mère. La bouche en cœur, il avait demandé de l'aide à Anthony pour refaire la décoration hideuse que sa mère avait installé. Anthony était alors venu avec sa valise prévue pour une semaine.

La première chose qu'ils avaient faites avait été de changer toutes les tapisseries, sous l'œil bien avisé du portait d'Alaric Pucey qu'Adrian trimballait la plupart du temps avec lui. De belles tapisseries bleu rois, que les trois hommes avaient choisies ensemble.

C'était horriblement perturbant d'ailleurs, car si le portrait d'Alaric Pucey n'avait pas de conscience propre, il avait été éduqué selon son modèle original pour se comporter comme tel. Aussi Adrian avait réellement dû le séparer du portait de feu sa mère car les deux passaient leur temps à se hurler dessus et à se mépriser, créant un horrible brouhaha partout où ils étaient installés... Durant les temps de repas, Alaric participait donc à leurs conversations autant que ses capacités le lui permettaient, et Anthony était soulagé qu'Adrian n'ai pas eu l'idée de l'amener jusque dans leur chambre. Enfin, dans sa chambre - car Anthony était toujours là en temps qu'invité.

Il avait songé rentrer chez lui mais Adrian avait voulu refaire toute les salles de bains. Anthony s'était retenu de dire que refaire six salles de bains était stupide et à la place, ils avaient fait ensemble les recherches pour trouver les pièces qui leur convenaient. Suite à cela, Anthony avait préparé sa valise pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Tu sais, on peut laver ton linge ici. Avada est là pour ça.

Et Anthony avait découvert l'existence d'Avada l'elfe de maison, qui prit en charge ses affaires. Et pour plus de praticité, Anthony était repassé chez lui ramener plus de linge pour avoir une réserve d'habits et varier un peu plus ses tenues. Puis c'était des livres, des carnets de notes, ses plumes pour écrire ses articles, des draps car il n'en avaient pas assez tandis qu'Adrian entreprenait de redessiner totalement le parc arrière du manoir, puis la façade qui était trop sombre et enfin dernièrement, le toit et l'ensemble des plafonds de l'immense demeure dont ils n'utilisaient que le quart à eux deux.

Et là, alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement ses habits propres dans le grand dressing de la chambre, Anthony constatait avec perplexité qu'il vivait réellement "avec" Adrian, et non plus "chez" Adrian. Ils faisaient leur liste de courses ensemble (Anthony rajoutais plus de légumes verts car ils n'en mangeaient pas assez à leur goût), ils faisaient les travaux ensemble (Anthony se permettait également quelques arrangements comme une corbeille à linge sale discrète plutôt que de laisser Avada ramasser leurs habits pas terre). Ils préparaient les repas ensemble, prenaient tous les repas ensemble, et Anthony avait même rajouté son nom sur la boite aux lettres pour recevoir ses colis directement sur place.

Et une fois les travaux terminés... et bien ils n'y avaient plus pensés, jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony se demande quand est-ce que ses affaires étaient passées de sa valise dans un coin de la chambre jusqu'au dressing, avec les affaires d'Adrian. Il ne le savait fichtrement pas.

Puis finalement, il haussa les épaules simplement en rangeant ses chaussettes par couleurs. Car si Adrian n'avait jamais voulu dire qu'ils étaient en couple, ils en étaient effectivement un. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, Anthony se demanda intérieurement combien de temps Adrian mettrait à s'en rendre compte, s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu depuis le début...


End file.
